Eternal Guardian (3.5e Prestige Class)
Eternal Guardian Eternal Guardians are the mimics who took their devotion to their master to fanaticism. They love and loyalty from him or her is so strong he would sacrifice at any time to protect this person. They are fast to defend the person they like the most. A eternal guardian is able to perform amazing feats, able to defy imminent death. Becoming a Eternal Guardian Class Features All of the following are class features of the Eternal Guardian. : At each level, you gain new spells (or powers) per day and an increase in caster (or manifester) level (and spells (or powers) known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a spellcasting (or manifesting) class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one spellcasting (or manifesting) class before becoming a Eternal Guardian, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. (Ex): When within 30 ft. of it master, a Eternal Guardian gain a moral bonus to Initiative equal to his eternal guardian class level. The master gain the same amount as a bonus to AC. (Ex): When within 30 ft. of it master, a Eternal Guardian gain a moral bonus to Initiative equal to his eternal guardian class level. The master gain the same amount as a bonus to AC. (Su): A Eternal Guardian is alway in telepathic contact with his master. Distance dosen't matter, as long as they are on the same place. (Ex): As an immediate action, a 2nd level Eternal Guardian may make herself the target of an attack or targeted effect that targets any creature within her reach. (Su): As an immediate action, a 3rd level Eternal Guardian may teleport (as ''dimension door'' spell) next to his master. He may use this ability in conjunction with take the blow ability. He can use this ability at will but he must be withing 100 ft. of his master to use it. (Ex): At 4th, an eternal guardian make take the blow as a free action (allowing him to take a full attack). (Ex): A 5th level eternal guardian may even mock death, his devotion is so strong that he can overcome death for a time. He can survive for a number of round equalling twice his Eternal Guardian level when he is under -10 or lower. Once the duration expire the eternal guardian die or fall unconscious. If she was brought to 1 or higher by his fast healing the Eternal Guardian may remain conscious even after the duration expire. Ex-Eternal Guardian If a Eternal Guardian's master die, he lose all benefit of the class (except hit point, base attack bonus and etc). Until her master is raised from the dead. If her master is permanently killed he may tie with another master. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Strong Spellcasting Category:User Leziad